Наб Лазаро
|kanji=ナブ・ラサロ |rōmaji=Nabu Rasaro |alias= |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age=20Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 35, Cover (дебют) 27 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Черные |hair=Черный |blood type= |affiliation=Хвост Феи |previous affiliation= |mark location = На Груди СлеваFairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Визитер Эко |base of operations=первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи (бывшее) |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart=Наб (Эдолас) |magic=Магия Душ: Подчинение |manga debut=Глава 2 |anime debut=Эпизод 2 |japanese voice=Daisuke Endō |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Наб Лазаро - Маг гильдии Хвост Феи. Внешность thumb|left|Внешность Наба в X791 Наб изначально выглядел как высокий, мускулистый и атлетически сложенный человек. Благодаря этому он как бы возвышается над большей частью товарищей по гильдии. Его тёмные волосы перехвачены кожаной лентой в районе лба. with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. His right shoulder is adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun. The years that passed after the Tenrou Island events, however, seem to have taken their toll on him, as after the 7-years time skip he is shown with a prominent belly, having gotten visibly fat, and possibly having lost muscle mass. Other than that, his hair, while retaining the same haircut, has grown longer, almost reaching down to his shoulders, and now he also sports a thin beard around his mouth.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 254, Стр. 7 thumb|Первоначальная внешность Наба Nab always adds a tribal look to his clothing. His first attire was somewhat reminiscent of that worn by fictional Norse warriors: it consisted of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist. After the time skip, Nab’s attire is more reminiscent of that of an ancient Native American, with its most prominent feature being a light red cape tied in a knot on the front. His fur loincloth has been replaced by one made of dark cloth, with a lighter part hanging over it and a belt divided in round squares around the waist. Nab also seems to have his forearms and calves wrapped up in bandages, and he has added a large, roundish red feather to the right side of the band circling his head. He retains the necklace of skulls around his neck, over his cape.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 254, Стр. 14 Личность thumb|left|Макс и Уоррен отчитывают Наба за невыполнение миссий Не так много известно о личности Наба Лазаро, за исключением того, что он, видимо, постоянно стоит у доски с заданиями, однако он не выполняет какую-либо работу или миссии, которые он мог был выполнить. Причина, почему он постоянно стоит у доски в том, что он ищет «специальное задание», которое сможет выполнить только он.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 35, Обложка В связи с этим, он часто кричит на Нацу Драгнила, когда тот уничтожает доску.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 2, Стр. 29 Когда Люси просила его пойти на миссию вместе с ней, он заявил, что он предпочитает одиночные миссии. Его привычка не брать работу привели к тому, что его постоянно ругают Эрза, Уоррен и Макс, а также привело к финансовым проблемам для Хвоста Феи в течение семилетнего таймскипа.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 270, Обложка Арки Арка Макао thumb|Наб разговаривает с Макаровым Когда Нацу Драгнил возвращается в гильдию, он сразу же бьёт Крова в лицо и провоцирует тотальную драку в гильдии, к которой Наб вскоре присоединяется. Тем не менее, битва прекращается, когда прибывает Мастер. Наб, позже, позиционируется перед стойкой с заданиями и сильно раздражается, когда Нацу ударяет его. Он поворачивается к Макарову и говорит, что Нацу, вероятно, будет искать пропавшего без вести Макао, что явно заденет уязвленное самолюбие Макао. Тем не менее, Макаров говорит ему и остальным членам гильдии, что никто не может решать, что Нацу будет делать, и что было бы лучше оставить его в покое. Колыбельная While Nab is hanging around inside the guild with his fellow guildmates, Erza Scarlet returns from a mission, enters through the door and causes everyone in the guild (except Mirajane) to be terrified. The female Mage soon begins to scold some members, including Nab, who is always in front of the request board without picking a job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-13 After subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby, Erza's team returns and Erza and Natsu decide to fight each other, since Erza had made this promise to Natsu before their mission. Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Nab. However, the fight is interrupted when a Messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 17-20 Фантом Лорд When no one is inside the guild, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, attacks and destroys it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks cause Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild, bringing with him most of his Mages, including Nab.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 8 Nab manages to defeat a few Phantom Lord members but is ultimately defeated by Gajeel in one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 4 During the fight, he breaks his arm and is later seen along with the rest of the guild members celebrating Fairy Tail's victory over Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 7 Феи против Феи Nab is first seen near the notice board asking Lucy why she wants to take a job by herself, although when she asks him to complete a mission with her, he rejects her. Nab Lasaro later battles Vijeeter during the battle of Fairy Tail, saying that he will go to sleep after he finds Laxus Dreyar. However, Nab is defeated by Bickslow, who says that he doesn't have weaklings as friends. When Nab awakens due to Warren's telepathy, he helps his guild mates to destroy the Thunder Palace. Эдолас Nab is sucked through the Anima and turned into Lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they are freed thanks to Mystogan, who returns everyone to Earth Land through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he is unaware of the events in Edolas, like the rest of his guild mates and the other residents of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 X791 Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, and Nab is one of them. The guild is soon visited by a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre. Thibault demands payment for the debt that the guild owes them, but the new master, Macao, informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to pay them back. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears noises and everyone heads outside only to see The Trimens, who tell them that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Nab remains at the guild while the other members head to search for the Tenrou Island once more. When Thibault and his crew show up again, they are quickly defeated by the Fairy Tail members who disappeared seven years ago. They reveal they were saved by Mavis Vermilion, the first Fairy Tail Master. Nab and the rest of the guild cry out their tears of joy over their return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-20 Ключ к Звёздному небу Примечание: события в этой арке происходят только в аниме. Великие магические игры Деревня Солнца После того как Макаров сообщил членам гильдии, что они получили задание от Валрода Скена, четвёртого из Десяти Святых Магов, Наб показан ошеломленным, наряду с другими членами гильдии. Тартарос Магия и Способности Подчинение Животного (動物憑 Dōbutsu Tsuki): Nab Lasaro deals with a type of Seith Magic, which allows him to confine an animal's spirit within himself and then use that spirit to aid him in battle. How this Magic specifically works or even looks like has never been shown in the manga, since Nab has yet to actually employ it onscreen; the anime, however, showed a glimpse of Animal Possession, portraying Nab capable of summoning forth the ethereal figure of a wolf-like creature on his left arm to increase his punching power.Fairy Tail Anime: Эпизод 43 Эксперт Рукопашного Боя: Из-за его большой физической массы, у Наба, кажется, преобладает использование рукопашного боя, будучи показанным в битве с безоружными членами Фантом Лорда во время налёта Хвоста Феи на вражескую базу, сбивая их с сильными ударами.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 48, Стр. 11 Появление в Других СМИ Омаке Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан As a student of Fairy Academy, Nab and the rest of his fellow peers head for their classes as the day begins.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 2 Добро Пожаловать в Холмы Феи!! When Lucy finds a job that does not offer any sort of reward, Nab tells her it is probably a prank request as sometimes "brats" from the neighborhood pull stunts like this. When Lucy states that it is unlikely as it would be more of a convincing prank if it had a reward, Nab tells that she is getting excited over nothing.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Pages 2-3 OVA Добро Пожаловать в Холмы Феи!! thumb|Наб разговаривает с Люси Nab appears in the first OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!!. He is seen standing next to Lucy when her attention is caught by a suspicious looking job. He explains to her that since the request mentions no reward and claims it must be a prank played by the neighborhood kids. Nab is then seen peeking through a periscope, along with some other male Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Академия Фей - Янке-кун и Янке-чан! Nab is one of the students of Fairy Academy. One morning, when Lucy enters the classroom and a bucket of water falls on her head, Nab laughs, along with his classmate Max. At lunch time, Nab is amazed that Natsu eats so spicy things, and also corrects Elfman when he says that his sister is a man. He then watches the fight between Gray and Natsu in awe. The next day, when Elfman finds the letter from Courage Academy inviting Fairy Academy in a fight, Nab and his classmates decide to fight, and during the fight he comments that Natsu's methods are too cruel.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Памятные Дни As the members of Fairy Tail carry on with their day, Nab nonchalantly stands in front of the request board, presumably searching for a job.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days Захватывающие Приключения в Аквапарке Рюузетсу! On the night of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Nab joins the other Fairy Tail members and visits Ryuzetsu Land, a famous water theme park. Things soon get out of hand and Nab, along with his guild members, ends up lying motionless on the ground after taking a hit from Natsu's Magic, that ruined the entire park.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryutsezu Land Прочее *Однажды Мираджейн предложила Набу работу в качестве официанта в гильдии, но Наб отказался от этого предложения.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 35, Обложка *Он любит читать ужастики.Fairy Tail Манга: Том 5, Глава 35 Битвы и События Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Nab Lasaro Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод